


New Year

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Year wasn't such a big deal when he was growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://users.livejournal.com/_andiunfold/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/_andiunfold/)**_andiunfold**.

The New Year wasn't such a big deal when he was growing up. He remembers the first time he was allowed to stay up for it: festivities consisted of drinking a glass of wine with the rest of the adults and going to bed before half-past. Now, it is nearly two in the morning, and the fireworks and the banging of pots and pans are still going strong. He stubs out his cigarette in the ash tray on the nightstand, blows out a last bit of smoke, burrows down under the thin sheets, pulls them up over his bare chest, turns on his side. John is snoring lightly beside him, but he falls asleep quickly.

He is woken from his blissfully dreamless sleep a few hours later when he hears John's sleepy voice say, "Look Paulie, the first sunrise of the new year."

He opens one eye, peers out the window at the thin line of orange along the horizon. He grunts and closes his eyes again.

John leans over his side, breathes warmly on to his ear and cheek for a moment before saying, "I'm glad we got to see it together."

He says nothing, only smiles to himself.


End file.
